Countdown to XMas
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: Ashinaka Gakuen merayakan pesta natal. Tapi tentu saja, semeriah apa pun pestanya, hanya satu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Yaitu bisa bersama dengan yang tercinta. Highschool AU. Chapter 1 : Chitose x Dewa /"Aku berharap supaya Dewa terus berada di sampingku."/"K-kau sebaiknya tidak melupakan kata-katamu yang barusan."/


**COUNTDOWN to XMAS**

** SHINJU Ageha**

Ashinaka Gakuen merayakan pesta natal pada tanggal 24 Desember, dihadiri oleh seluruh murid dan guru. Pesta yang sangat hangat, begitu indah dan meriah. Tapi tentu saja, semeriah apa pun pestanya, hanya satu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka semua. Yaitu bisa bersama dengan yang tercinta.

**Rating T – Romance/Friendship **

**Warnings :** Drabble-ish. Highschool AU. Multiple pairing, different pairing for each chapter. OOC-ness, untuk jaga-jaga. Cheesy. Bagi yang alergi, silahkan jaga jarak sebelum anda tergoda untuk meninggalkan flame~

**Disclaimer : **GoRa Project & GoHands Production

* * *

…

**Hour 1**

**Chitose You x Dewa Masaomi**

– _Wish Upon A Star_ –

…

* * *

Ashinaka Gakuen yang biasanya tenang dan sunyi kini tampak jauh lebih meriah dan berwarna. _Sound system_ yang dipasang di setiap sudut halaman depan sekolah mengalunkan musik dengan jernihnya. Ornamen-ornamen aneka warna, terutama merah dan hijau, menghiasi sisi-sisi jalan, tak lupa juga lampu-lampu yang gemerlapan, membuat suasana malam sekolah menjadi sangat indah. Sementara tepat di tengah-tengah halaman sekolah, berdiri sebuah pohon natal raksasa dengan aneka hiasan dan lampu-lampu kecil berkelap-kelip.

Dibanding pesta natal, sekolah ini sekarang lebih mirip _wonderland_ dadakan.

"...Dewa disini. Situasi di gerbang tiga baik-baik saja. Ya, di sini tidak seramai gerbang utama…"

Dewa tahu ia tidak seharusnya menyanggupi saat Yatogami menunjuknya sebagai salah satu panitia pesta natal sekolah. Apalagi saat ia tahu bahwa ia ternyata ditempatkan di divisi keamanan. Divisi keamanan itu adalah divisi yang paling menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Dia harus berjaga berjam-jam di lokasi tanpa bisa beranjak sedikit pun, dan jika ada yang membuat keributan, dialah yang dilimpahi tanggung jawab padahal dia jelas tidak salah apa-apa. Bukan hanya itu! Selagi yang lain enak-enakan menikmati _hall_ yang hangat yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman, dia harus bersabar di luar bersama udara dingin hanya dengan ditemani segelas teh panas. Nasib, nasib.

Dewa jadi teringat bagaimana kemarin Chitose –teman masa kecilnya- merengek padanya karena mereka tidak bisa berangkat bersama ke acara natal.

_"…Nggak bisa, Chitose. Aku sudah harus _stand-by _di sekolah dari siang. Murid yang bukan panitia baru boleh masuk setelah jam 6." Dewa menjelaskan sambil memijat dahinya._

_ "Kok gitu, sih! Kamu menyuruhku datang sendirian ke pesta natal?! Berasa anak nyasar, tahu!" protes Chitose sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Dewa._

_ "Anak nyasar apanya, kamu kan sekolah di sini…" kata Dewa, berusaha bersabar untuk tidak langsung menjitak temannya yang mendadak jadi manja ini. "Kau kan bisa berangkat sama yang lain..."_

_ Chitose merengut sambil menatap Dewa tajam, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu berjengit._

_ "…Chitose?"_

_ "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu berjaga."_

_ "Hah…?"_

_ Chitose mendadak tampak begitu serius. "Kamu harus tugas berjaga di gerbang samping sekolah sampai jam 9, kan? Daripada kamu berjaga sendirian dan aku juga keliaran sendirian, lebih baik aku bersamamu di sana."_

_ Dewa bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas, tersentuh oleh perhatian Chitose. "T-tapi… sayang lho. Ma-maksudku, kau buang-buang waktu tiga jam untuk menemaniku…"_

_ "Nggak peduli. Aku akan datang sekitar jam 6 di gerbang samping. Kau tunggulah aku di sana! Oh ya, jangan lupa sediakan teh panas untukku juga, ya!"_

Dewa menghela napas. Ia melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul 6 lewat 15 menit. Kalau Chitose nggak ketiduran –nggak mungkin sih, si bocah _party_ sepertinya pasti sudah meributkan soal _mau-pakai-baju-apa_ dan _harus-menata-rambut-kayak-gimana_ bahkan dari tiga jam sebelumnya– harusnya ia sudah sampai di sini…

Tiba-tiba telinga Dewa mendengar suara tawa yang familiar. Dewa menoleh dan ia melihat sosok yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang tempatnya berjaga. Tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum lega sekaligus senang terkembang di bibirnya. '_Akhirnya datang juga_,' gumam Dewa dalam hati.

"Hei, Chito–"

"Chitose-kun bisa saja~ Janji yaa, kau harus dansa denganku nanti di _hall_!"

Dewa baru saja hendak menyapa Chitose, tapi suaranya terhenti ketika ia menyadari kalau Chitose tidak datang sendiri. Dari kejauhan, Dewa bisa melihat sosok teman masa kecilnya itu berjalan bersama… dua orang perempuan. Dua orang, saudara-saudara. DUA! Di kiri dan kanannya, bergelayutan manja seperti bayi koala!

"Chitose-kun! Jangan lupa, kau juga janji mau berdansa denganku!"

"Apa sih, kau! Aku duluan!"

"Ahaha, sudah dong. Iya, iya, kalian berdua sama-sama cantik, aku pasti menemani kalian berdua nanti…"

Terdengar bunyi '_krak_' yang cukup keras. Mungkin Dewa tidak sadar kalau cengkramannya untuk menahan amarah baru saja membuat sebuah retak di gelas tehnya. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya diam saja saat Chitose menghampirinya bersama dengan dua _sadako-bermake-up-tebal-dalam-gaun-pesta_ itu.

"Yo, Dewa! Sudah lama ya, berjaga di sini?" kata Chitose sambil mengisi buku tamu.

Dewa tersenyum lebar. Senyum lebar yang jelas-jelas kontras sekali dengan matanya yang melotot menahan marah. "Nggak, nggak, baru 15 menit kok,"

"Oh, gitu." Balas Chitose. "Kalau gitu, aku duluan ya! Aku harus menemani gadis-gadis manis ini ke _hall_. Selamat bertugas!"

…Sekarang jelas sudah kenapa hubungan Chitose dan Yukibiri Maria kandas hanya dalam semalam.

Sebelum Chitose sempat melangkah lebih jauh lagi, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja mencengkram ubun-ubun kepalanya, menahannya di tempat sambil memuntir lehernya. Chitose berteriak kesakitan dan dua penyihir yang tadi menempel padanya langsung menjauh sambil menjerit ketakutan. Hal berikutnya yang disadari Chitose adalah aura membunuh dari si petugas keamanan yang kini tampaknya sedang berusaha memecahkan kepalanya.

"…Chitose, brengsek…!"

"Adudududuh! Ampun, ampun! Hei Dewa, sakit tahu…!"

"Kau tahu apa itu 'pemberi harapan palsu', heh? KAMU, tuh, kamu! Contoh nyata yang hidup dan berjalan di sekolah ini! Kalau kamu memang nggak bisa menjaga janji, nggak usah bikin janji! BRENGSEEKK…! !"

Untunglah, keributan kecil ini terjadi di tempat sepi sehingga tidak ada saksi mata. Tidak lucu kan, kalau koran sekolah besok pagi dihiasi oleh artikel berjudul: "Seorang Petugas Keamanan Nyaris Membunuh Seorang Siswa di Malam Natal"?

.

.

"Ayolah, Dewa… Aku kan sudah minta maaf…"

Dewa hanya mendengus sambil memalingkan muka dan menyesap teh panasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia pun ternyata juga bisa merajuk seperti ini. Merajuk pada Chitose, terlebih lagi.

Melihatnya, Chitose pun ikut menghela napas. Kejadian kali ini memang salahnya –atau lebih tepatnya, memang _selalu_ salahnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Yah… Kuakui aku sempat lupa janjiku padamu waktu cewek-cewek tadi mencegatku di depan pintu rumah…"

Dewa tidak menjawab. Dia masih tidak mau menatap Chitose. Chitose mengeluh. Tidak mudah memang bicara pada Dewa yang sedang ngambek seperti ini.

"Ta-tapi, aku di sini sekarang, kan? Ayolah, jangan marah begitu! Aku benar-benar akan menemanimu sampai giliran jagamu selesai, kok!"

Nihil. Dewa tetap tidak mau menoleh.

"Dewa… Ayo dong, lihat kemari…" Seperti lupa harga diri, Chitose kembali merengek sambil memohon padanya. Persis anak balita yang merengek minta dibelikan balon sama mamanya.

"Dewa…"

Pemuda berkacamata itu sudah tinggal sejengkal dari menjejalkan PDA-nya ke mulut Chitose. Kalau dia merengek-rengek seperti ini lagi…

"Dewa…!"

…Dewa bersumpah dia akan…

"Ck…"

…mengusirnya jauh-jauh dari–

"Masaomi!"

Dewa tersentak ketika nama kecilnya disebut oleh Chitose. Refleks, ia segera menoleh dan mengatup mulut Chitose keras-keras dengan tangannya.

"…Uph! Masao–"

"Apaan sih, kau! Mentang-mentang kita teman dari kecil, jangan seenaknya panggil namaku di depan umum!"

"…Kenapa, sih? Kok kamu jadi ketularan Yata begitu?"

"Bukaaan! Kau ini–!"

"Ah, sudahlah," Sebelum Dewa sempat bereaksi apa-apa, kedua tangan Chitose sudah lebih dulu bergerak dan menangkap kedua pipi Dewa. Dewa langsung membatu. Ia ingin menoleh, tapi tangan Chitose tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya.

"C-Chito…"

"Aku minta maaf."

Dewa menelan ludah. Untuk apa dia ngotot begini kalau hanya ingin minta maaf? Maksudnya, Chitose harusnya tahu bahwa semarah apa pun Dewa malam ini, dia tidak akan tahan untuk mendiamkan Chitose sehari saja.

"K-kau terlalu dekat, bodoh. Orang bisa salah paham…"

"Jawab aku dulu."

Dewa hanya berharap semoga kegelapan di sekeliling mereka saat ini membuat Chitose tidak menyadari wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Dewa yakin kalau tiba-tiba ada kodok loncat ke atas kepala Chitose, bibirnya dan bibir Chitose pasti langsung… be-_berci_–

Menendang jauh-jauh pikiran itu sebelum ia kehilangan akal sehat, Dewa langsung mendorong Chitose sekuat tenaga.

"A-aku paham, aku paham! Nggak usah minta maaf juga, aku tidak marah padamu, kok!" teriaknya.

Chitose membatu. Saat Dewa tiba-tiba mendorongnya, ia pikir temannya itu masih tidak mau memaafkannya. Tapi saat ia menyadari wajah Dewa yang merah padam, ia tersenyum. Biasanya ia akan langsung menggoda Dewa, tapi kali ini ia memutuskan untuk menahan diri agar tidak menambah masalah baru.

"Nah, gitu dong~" kata Chitose sambil tersenyum lebar dan mencubit pipi Dewa. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya mengerang kecil sebagai balasan, tapi tidak ada perlawanan.

Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk sementara setelah itu. Dewa masih kehabisan kata-kata untuk memulai percakapan baru. Dan Chitose… sepertinya ia telat menyadari kalau tindakannya barusan (memanggil nama kecil dan mencengkram wajah dengan paksa) agak sedikit… kelewat batas. Benar juga, kalau tadi ada yang lewat, mereka bisa jadi bahan gosip baru.

"Oh ya, Dewa…" setelah sekian lama terdiam, Chitose pun memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Pohon natal itu," kata Chitose sambil menunjuk pohon raksasa di tengah lapangan sekolah. "Tim dekorasi lupa memasang bintang di puncaknya?"

Dewa mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. Ia pun ikut melihat pohon natal yang ditunjuk Chitose. Sekilas, memang terlihat seperti itu. Pohon natal itu penuh dengan lilitan lampu-lampu kecil yang berkelap-kelip dengan gemerlapnya. Tapi tidak terlihat ada bintang yang bersinar di puncaknya.

"Bukan. Lihat baik-baik dong, bintangnya ada kok," jawab Dewa. "Hanya saja bintang itu tidak ada lampunya."

Chitose pun memperhatikan pohon itu sekali lagi. Memang benar. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat bintang besar berwarna emas di puncak pohon itu. Hanya saja tidak terlalu tampak karena gelap dan kalah oleh gemerlap lampu di bawahnya.

"Tim dekorasi pasti lupa membeli bintang yang ada lampunya," gumam Dewa.

"Yaah, sayang sekali, ya…" kata Chitose. "Kudengar, orang bisa mengajukan permohonan pada bintang puncak yang menyala."

Dewa menatap Chitose dengan heran. "Bukannya memohon pada bintang itu harusnya memohon pada bintang jatuh?"

"Susah kali, memohon pada bintang jatuh. Keburu lenyap sebelum aku sempat bikin permohonan…"

"Daripada itu, masa umur segini kau masih percaya yang begituan?" kata Dewa sambil menjitak kepala Chitose.

Chitose tertawa kecil. "Yaah, nggak salah, kan? Ngomong-ngomong, Dewa…"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar bisa memohon, kau mau memohon apa?"

Dewa kembali mengerutkan alis. Pernyataan yang sangat klasik. Kalau ia mengikuti pikiran dan akal sehatnya, jelas dia akan menjawab kalau tidak ada gunanya memohon pada bintang. Kalau kau punya permohonan, kau harus mengusahakannya sendiri. Bintang selalu diam di atas langit sana. Tidak ada bintang yang mau turun dari langit untuk mengabulkan permohonan orang.

Tapi, Dewa pun tahu tidak ada salahnya mempunyai permohonan. Pertanyaan klasik harus dijawab dengan klasik juga, tidak ada gunanya bawa-bawa logika.

"Mungkin aku bisa memohon supaya seorang teman sejak kecilku belajar untuk menepati janjinya selalu…"

"Hei! Kupikir kau sudah memaafkanku tadi!"

Dewa tertawa sambil menyentil dahi Chitose. "Memaafkan sih, sudah. Hanya jaga-jaga agar tidak terulang lagi hal yang sama."

Chitose mencibir. "Dewa nggak romantis, ah."

Dewa hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Ia sedikit menggerutu dalam hati. "_Maaf saja, tapi aku nggak mungkin jujur untuk yang satu ini,"_

_ "Kalau aku berharap agar kau melupakan semua gadis-gadis yang menggandrungimu dan tetap berada di sampingku._"

Itu akan jadi hal tergila dan terbodoh kalau Dewa benar-benar mengucapkannya. Dewa boleh saja berbangga kalau dia adalah orang yang paling mengenal Chitose. Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil. Tapi sedekat apa pun mereka, Dewa tahu ia tidak bisa selamanya ada di samping Chitose.

Entah sudah berapa gadis yang menghampiri Dewa hanya untuk menanyakan seluk beluk tentang Chitose. Dewa tahu, Chitose 'si pangeran sekolah' ini disukai oleh banyak anak perempuan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Chitose menemukan satu yang tepat di antara mereka. Dan semuanya akan berakhir bahagia, bagi Chitose dan gadis itu…

"Kalau aku,"

…Dan Dewa hanya bisa melihat dari jauh sambil menyadari fakta kalau teman kecilnya baru saja menjadi milik orang lain.

"Aku ingin berharap supaya Dewa terus berada di sampingku."

...

"…Eh?"

Dewa terbelalak, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Chitose yang tersenyum. Ia mengira Chitose pasti sedang bercanda. Sedang menggombal seperti biasanya, lalu ia akan tertawa ketika Dewa percaya pada kata-katanya. Tapi tidak. Dewa memandang dalam-dalam ke dalam bola mata Chitose, dan ia tidak menemukan adanya setitik ekspresi main-main di sana.

Chitose serius.

Chitose serius memohon ingin terus bersamanya.

"Habis, kau tahu lah… Banyak anak gadis yang suka padaku. Tapi kau lihat sendiri, tidak ada yang mau menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat denganku ketika mereka tahu aku sering lupa janji. Hanya kau yang terus berada di sisiku dengan sabar. Aku heran darimana kesabaranmu itu, tapi… Kalau kau tidak ada, aku pasti sudah jadi pangeran yang kesepian. Haha."

Dewa tidak bisa membalas. Chitose baru saja tertawa, tapi Dewa tahu tawa itu bukan berarti ia sedang bercanda. Chitose berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Dan ia tahu, Chitose hanya bertingkah demikian ketika ia sedang benar-benar berusaha mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Te-tentu saja bukan hanya karena itu! Aku memang senang bersama Dewa! Mu-mungkin buatmu ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku benar-benar menyukai De–"

"...De-Dewa…?"

"…Kamu… nangis, ya?"

Dewa tersentak mendengarnya. Ia langsung berpaling untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan mengusap kuat-kuat pelupuk matanya, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang hampir saja mengalir dari sana. Ini memalukan… Bisa-bisanya dia nangis di depan Chitose, hanya karena kata-katanya.

Kata-kata Chitose yang seperti benar-benar memahami isi hatinya. Apa hanya kebetulan mereka punya permohonan yang sama? Atau Chitose sengaja menyuarakan permohonan Dewa yang tidak pernah bisa ia ucapkan? Yang mana pun, Dewa tidak peduli, dan ia tahu Chitose pun tidak akan peduli.

"Ng-nggak… Siapa yang nangis? I-ini gara-gara dingin, jadi…"

Dewa merasakan wajahnya memerah ketika ia mendengar Chitose tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang. Dewa nyaris saja memberontak, tapi kehangatan dari Chitose langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku benar-benar sayang sama Dewa," suara Chitose berbisik di telinganya.

Walau tahu suaranya akan tersendat-sendat, Dewa memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "K-kau…" katanya dengan gemetar. "Kau sebaiknya tidak melupakan kata-katamu yang barusan…"

Chitose kembali tertawa.

"Bodoh…"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, kalau aku memang sudah merasa demikian dari dulu…?"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N :** Uwaahh… Harusnya ini drabbles, tapi kenapa satu cerita jadinya panjang banget

Ehem. Jadi, biarpun saya bilang ini Christmas Fic, tapi sepertinya bukan juga karena natalnya sendiri di sini cuma jadi setting dan sama sekali tidak ambil bagian dalam plot. Sengaja sih, untuk menghindari adanya unsur religius atau SARA. Jadi sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf seandainya ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Fic ini pun murni _romance/friendship_ seperti genre-nya. Lagipula bagi Jepang sendiri, natal sepertinya tak lebih dari sekedar industri atau hari komersial. Tapi tetap saja, silahkan tuangkan semuanya secara terbuka kalau ada yang tidak berkenan di fic ini, oke? Agar tidak terulang lagi di chapter selanjutnya :3

Dan, ini sekedar info saja kalau ada yang tidak tahu:

**Topping tree :** Hiasan di puncak pohon natal, umumnya bintang, tapi ada juga yang memakai hiasan malaikat. Ada istilah yang menyebut 'bintang pengharapan', saya sendiri kurang tahu istilah itu datang dari mana, tapi memang ada yang percaya kalau bintang di puncak pohon natal itu dapat menjadi tempat untuk menyampaikan permohonan.

Riset kilat, jadi kalau ada koreksi, silahkan :3

Dan, saya nggak yakin fic ini bisa kelar pas tanggal 25 Desember, karena total semuanya ada 8 cerita dan akan dipecah masing-masing satu chapter.

* * *

.

**Preview for the next chapter :**

**Hour 2** : **Fujishima Kousuke x Eric Sutr** –_Candlelight Kisses_– / "Maaf ya… Gara-gara aku, kau jadi tidak bisa datang…"/ "Ssh. Jangan bilang begitu. Kau jelas jauh lebih penting."/

.


End file.
